


Holy Ground

by BornofFireandIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wing Kink, lollipop kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out that Gabriel was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Ground

The bunker was eerily silent as she walked towards the library. The boys had left a few hours earlier for a hunt in Indiana and while she was left to research. She didn’t like the feeling of being alone, usually she would be more at ease with Crowley in the bottom of the bunker. Though he wasn’t the first person on her list to talk to, she couldn’t say he was horrible company. But now, he had returned to hell, and the bunker was desolate.

She sighed as she finally arrived at her destination.

 _Books, books, and more books_ …  _What am I even looking for?_  She rubbed her neck before she began the journey down the aisles. Her mind carried away to a dark night a year prior. Before the angels started their war, when Heaven was still open and the big bad was Lucifer. A time when…

 _No, Elsie, don’t carry down that road._  She bit her lip, but the the thought came any way.

_…A time when Gabriel was still alive. The words made her mind travel, she watched as the memory came back full force, vibrant, and felt so real. Like the Trickster was teleporting her back._

_They were in Wyoming, her old hometown. They had arrived when her parents called her with a potential case. The case was a simple salt-and-burn and they decided to stay in her old childhood home for a few nights as they waited for the next case to roll in._

_She had just gotten a new CD. With a sharp look and a warning she told the boys to leave her alone so she could enjoy this small moment of serenity in life. She danced around her old room, pulling the perfect dress from the back of her closet. It was a rare moment when she got to dress up just for fun. But this CD, these songs, made her miss the days of cute dresses and high heels. When things were black and white and she knew what she was doing with her life. A time when monsters were things she thought lived in the closet and under her bed, not next door buried deep in the boy she had liked._

_She walked into her bathroom while Taylor Swift played through the speakers. She easily applied her make up like she had for so many years. But instead of the nude colors, she chose the glitters, the red lipstick, and the dark eyeliner. She curled her midnight locks and took one last glance in the mirror. The black sweetheart dress fit her like a glove. Even after the years of sparring, greasy diner food, and liquor, it still fit. The tulle of the skirt whirled with her movements. Oh, if the brothers saw her they would so make fun of her. They would call her Princess or high maintenance and she would never hear the end of it. She grabbed her red heels from the closet and looked in the mirror. Her skin was barely tanned, faint lines could be seen on her shoulders. But in this moment, she didn’t care._

_In this moment she was able to just twirl around the room as the dress moved with her._  I wish I had someone to dance with. _She thought to herself, her heels moving on their own accord, her dress twirling to the rhythm._

_"A babe like yourself should never dance alone." Gabriel leaned against the door frame, a sucker hanging from his lips. A grin spread across her face. A dark, well fitted suit replaced his typical wardrobe. "But your wish is my command." He pushed off the door frame.  
_

If Sammy and Dean knew he was in my room, they’d kill me _. She thought to herself._

_"Hey Gabe." He offered his hand to her. He flicked his hand and the room of her floor became clear, her bed and bags disappeared._

_"Shall we?" He pulled her tightly to his chest._

_"Can’t say no, can I?"_

_"Probably shouldn’t sugar. Especially when you look like this."_

_"What about when I don’t look like this?" She flirted._

_"Still can’t deny me. Hell, I can’t deny you." He plucked the sucker from his lips, it disappeared but lefts his lips tinged bright red.  
_

_"Tryin’ to be sweet on me, Gabe?" She carefully met his warm eyes before quickly looking away._

_"Oh, You’re sweeter than my favorite sucker, Ell."_

_"How long can you stay?" She looked up through her eyelashes. His smile fell slightly._

_"A song or two. Can’t have the Winchesters busting in on us." He smiled as he twirled her around the room. A small squeak pressed past her lips at the movement. He expertly brought her close to his chest, his arm protectively around her._

_"You’re a beautiful woman, Elsie." A soft blush crossed her cheeks. He watched as the heat spread along her neck to the top of her chest. "Absolutely enchanting."_

_"Thank you." She whispered, shyness immediately tinting her boldness. He leaned in close, his warm breath flowing across her skin._

_"Elsie…" He muttered. He pressed his lips softly against hers. His hands coming to cup her cheeks warmly as the taste of cherry attacked her senses. A soft rolling heat began to travel her spine. "Ell…" He murmured as he pressed his lips to the tip of her nose._

_"Hey, Ell’s Bells. We’ve got a hit in Lucifer." Dean knocked in her door. Gabriel took a step away suddenly. He grabbed her elbow, pulling her in and pressing his lips against her temple. "Ellie?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah. Okay. Give me a minute." She muttered. Her voice cracking._

_"Until we meet again, and if we don’t… You’re a lovely dancer. Ever need me, I’m a call away." He disappeared, her room suddenly reappearing._

She sighed as she returned to her reality, to the books digging Into her spine. She never made a move, and she regretted that the most in retrospect. She regretted not grabbing those golden locks and feeling the texture. She regretted not pressing further into his lips, or watching as his soft eyes became ravenous amber.

"Well, this isn’t going to help you, Ellie. Think, what do you need?" She grabbed a couple reference books and carried them to the table. She turned on her heel and left the library for the kitchen.

She returned with a bottle of wine and a glass. She poured a bit and opened the first book. As the hours ticked by, and the stacks of books continued to grow, the memory kept popping up in her mind.

 _He’s dead Ellie. Focus, quit being a freak._  She sighed, but his face remained etched into her mind.  _Fine… Fine._  She bowed her head. Looking at her book before pushing her eyes closed. She took a deep breath through her nose before slowly releasing it.

"Gabe, if you… If you lived, somehow, against the attack from Lucifer… Please… Hell I don’t know. Send me a sign?" The silence continued in the library. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "This is so freaking frustrating. So… You’re dead. Why are you in my mind, why are you torturing me?" She looked up from her book. On the table rested one long golden feather. She didn’t move.

"…I am so not drunk enough for this." She mumbled as she slowly leaned forward and picked the feather from the table. She cradled it carefully between her hands. The feather twinkled from the low light of the room, it radiated as if it was carved out of starlight. It was heavier than she imagined for a heavenly feather.

"This isn’t a cruel joke, is it?" She whispered. She ran her finger along the shaft. She leaned back into her chair and gripped the quill between her thumb and forefinger. Tears glazed her eyes.

"Told you I would come when you called." He appeared across the table leaned back in the chair. A sucker resting on his tongue. Her eyes shot up from the large feather.

"Gabriel." She muttered.

"I’m precious cargo darling, but I’m hard to get rid of."

"Everyone thinks your dead."

"Exactly." He leaned forward. "They have to. Just for a bit longer. Haven’t gotten all my mojo back." He twirled the sucker in his mouth. She placed the feather on the table before standing from her seat. She walked to him, pushing his back against the chair. She straddled his lap, his hands met her hips, looking up to her. She smacked him hard against the cheek. The tears in her eyes.

"You disappeared."

"I deserve that." He nodded, taking the sucker from his lips. She grabbed his face and leaned in to kiss him. He attempted to speak, but she took that moment to slide her tongue between his lips. The taste of grape sliding across her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her tightly against his chest. Her fingers found their way to his hair, tangling and pulling softly at the ends. He moaned against her lips as she began to grind against his crotch. She pulled away, panting for air. Her chest expanding against his. "Can’t say I deserve that." He muttered. She pressed her lips against his again. His hand came to the back of her neck, and began massaging. He moved his lips from her’s to her neck, nibbling.

"Gabe." She muttered.

"Yes, oh one of  _so many_ words?”

"Shut up." He brought his lips to her chin, along her jaw, before finally pressing against her lips.

"I’m captivated by you, baby."

"Are you seriously quoting Taylor Swift to me?" She grinned.

"Yes… Is it working?"

"Bedroom?" She whispered.

"Don’t want to do it here in the books?" He stood up, carrying her into the hall.

"Rather have something softer." She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kisses the shell of his ear, slowly following to his earlobe.

"If you keep that up, Ell… The wall seems just as good of a place as any bed." He muttered.

"Not gonna stop you." She rolled her hips. He ran his hands along her bare legs the shorts were incredibly short.

"Wear these around the boys?" He asked curiously. He dipped a finger under the edge, touching the skin of her ass.

"Sometimes."

"You’re gonna have to stop that. You’re mine." He pressed his lips against yours as he kicked the door of your bedroom open.

"Oh really? Prove it." He threw her onto the bed. He clicked his fingers, their clothes disappearing.

"Love to." He easily moved across the room.

"Gabe…"

"Hmm." He grabbed her wrists and held them to her side.

"Question."

"Listening." He leans in, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Your wings… Are they hypersensitive?"

"Yes." He blew a cool breath across your nipple.

"Can I see them?" He moved to her other nipple.

"Mmm, no."

"Please?" Her voice was breathy. He looked up to her eyes. He pulled her legs open, wrapping them around his hips. He easily pushed into her. He took a moment for her to stretch around him. When she rolled her hips against his, He began strong and steady movements.

"Beg." He pressed his lips to the swell of her breast.

"Please Gabe? I just really want to feel them against my body. I want to see how soft they are. Please…"

"Yeah, no."

"I need to feel safe. Safe from everything I’ve seen and have been through. Please." Her voice was meek. "I just want to feel what it’s like to not be scared again." After a beat of silence, his wings appeared, tucking around them, shielding them from the room.

"Better?" He asked patiently.

"Yes." She squeaked. Her hand came to the edge of them, her fingers touched the soft feathers.

"Grab on to it." He told her as his lips touched her jaw. She curved into his touch as she gripped the bone. He began thrusting harder, her entire body moved under the ministrations.

"Gabriel." She moaned as she moved her hands and dug her fingers into his shoulders."Fuck, Gabe." She tightened around him, her orgasm washing over her skin. He followed shortly behind her. With a final thrust he rested his forehead against the curve of her neck. She ran her hands along his feathers, causing him to moan loudly with a shiver down his spine.

"Elsie…" He bit down on her shoulder, leaving teeth marks.

"Gabe…" She muttered. She ran her fingers through his shorter hair. His wings tucked back, and disappeared.

"Hmm?"

"Gonna run off on me?" She asked.

"No way." He rolled onto his back, pulling her close. A sucker appearing against between his lips. "Just got you, can’t let you get away that quickly."

"Good… I swear you have an addiction." She cuddled into his side, resting her head onto his shoulder. He grabbed her legs, and pulled them across his lap, stroking them with a free hand while the other stroked the skin of her shoulder and the side of her face. She leaned forward and grabbed the sweet treat from his lips and brought it to her. He raised an eyebrow. "Another question…"

"Your questions…" He sighed.

"Will you teach me the anatomy of your wings?" She grinned.

"Yes, but not right now. Right now we nap. And then I’ll cook you dinner while you research." She sighed.

"Research."

"But I can help distract you when necessary." He grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"Good." He pulled the sweet from her mouth.

"Oh babe, sucking my sucker can be erotic, you better be careful." She closed her eyes as his hands traveled her sides.

"I’ll suck your lollipop any day." She grinned wildly as she lulled into a nap.

"Dangerous woman." He pressed his lips against her temple, allowing sleep to settle over him.


End file.
